Eternal Love
by Lyella626
Summary: Together since childhood. Jack and Elsa have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They have cultivated a love over the years. A love stronger than all others. Through hard times and separation, they have been able to maintain this love. However, how much separation is too much? Find out in this remake of my old story "Fate"
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**In order to understand the names and backgrounds of the characters in this story, you must have basic knowledge of both Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. Also, I obviously do not own any of the names or characteristics. I simply own the story, which is influenced by other stories. Based on A New Guardian: Daughter of the Moon by Denise Siah and the Promise by Seasons by shy100.**

 **Hello readers! If you have been following me and have read the update on my previous story _Fate_ you can see what I meant by remaking it. This is the story I was talking about and as you can see, there are in fact new and different details. I thought that this would just be more interesting. Hope you like it. I will try hard to update it as soon as possible, but school is about to start for me again, so it might take longer than you anyways, thanks and happy reading.**

On the night of December 21 in the kingdom of Arendelle a little boy, no more than the age of 5 ran through the halls of the castle all the way into the king and queens chambers. "Momma!" he yelled out as he jumped into a lady's arms. "Jack, behave yourself," she said as she picked him up and carried him into the room where the queen laid with a bundle in her arms. Jack looked down into the bundle and saw the most beautiful being he's ever seen. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her nose was small and cute and she laughed when she saw Jack, reaching up a hand to touch him. He smiled at her and gave her his finger to play with. "What's her name?" he asked. "Elsa," the queen said as she smiled down at her new born. Jack continued to stare at the new princess astounded by her beauty. And in that moment, he fell in love. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

3 years later

ELSA'S POV

I sat there looking at my 1 year old sister and made snowflakes for her to play with. She was laughing and opening her mouth to catch them. I smiled at her innocence. I wonder if she'll have powers like mine. As I sat there, my mom opened the door to the room and entered. She came in and put her hands on my shoulders. "Elsa sweetie, the Frosts are here. Why don't you go greet them." she whispered in my ear. When she said that, I instantly perked up in excitement. The Frosts are close family friends. Mr. Frost is my dad's best friend. His son Jack is 5 years older than me, but he's my best friend.

I ran down the hall in order to greet them. As I looked around, I saw Jack's familiar brown hair and ran up to give him a hug. "Jack!" I yelled out. He turned around and smiled. I jumped in his arms and gave him a giant hug. "Hey, Elsa!" he said. "Hi Jack!" I exclaimed. "Do you want to meet my new sister?" I asked. He nodded and I dragged him to her room. When I got there, my mom and Jack greeted each other and then she left to go talk to his mother. "Look Jack," I said, gesturing to Anna. He looked at her and smiled. He held out his finger for her to play with. Anna grabbed his finger and laughed. "This is Anna," I said. We continued to play with her for hours. Eventually, the frosts had to go home. Reluctantly, I said goodbye to Jack and watched him leave. Luckily, I would see him soon.

* * *

The Frosts visit almost every day. We spend all holidays together, but my favorite is Christmas. Last Christmas, a lot happened. Anna was finally 3 which meant that she was now allowed to open presents by herself. I made her a stuffed bunny with fur as white as snow. It was nice and soft and had a little bow tie. When she opened it, she had the biggest smile on her face. I was so glad to see her so happy. I hoped that she would always be as happy as she was now. Last Christmas, I even got a personal present from Jack. He gave me a beautiful silver bracelet with a snowflake charm. It had my name engraved in it and I have worn it ever since. When we were bidding our farewells to the Frosts, Jack had noticed that we were under the mistletoe. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he walked off, but before he did, I swear I saw him blush. I did as well. That night, I realized that I am in love with my best friend. Sure he's older than me by 5 years and sure I am only 5, but the thing is, that didn't matter. I know I am in love. I know that I love Jack Frost.

* * *

2 year later

2 years after that Christmas the incident happened. One night, Anna begged me to play with her. By then, she had become very fond of my powers and so was I. We headed to the ballroom and played for a while. We had snowball fights, built snowmen, made snow angels, sledded, ice skated, and did all sorts of winter fun activities. Then, she began jumping on the pillars that I had made. I caught her with my snow to make sure she wouldn''t fall, but she got faster and I couldn't keep up. I slipped and fell backwards and struck her in the head. I panicked. She was ice cold and had blacked out. I called out for my mother and father and they instantly came. They brought us to some trolls in the mountains. They healed Anna by taking away all her memories of my powers. It broke my heart. When we got back to the castle my parents had Anna sleep with them and I was left in our room, all alone.

The next day Anna had awaken and was perfectly fine, however, my parents told me that I was not allowed to see her and that I had to keep my distance. The Frosts visited as well my mother and father asked them to come into the room with them. Before I could go as well, the closed the door and locked it. I put my ear against the door and listened to their conversation.

"Agnarr, what is it that you would like to speak to us about?" Jack's father had asked.  
"You know of my eldest daughter's powers don't you?" my father asked.  
"Yes, they are beautiful and magnificent powers," his mother said.  
"Well, they have gone out of control. She struck Anna with them and has been unable to control them ever since. We fear that she may harm people if she can not learn to conceal them." my father said.  
"What are you trying to say?" I heard Jack's father ask.  
My father sighed and then began to speak again. "I hate to have to do this, but it's for your own protection. I regret to tell you that you can't visit anymore. Iduna and I have made the hard decision to cancel all contact that Elsa has with others until she can learn to control her powers. We don't want her to harm anyone, especially you guys."  
When hearing this, my heart broke. I broke down into tears and fell onto my knees. Inside I could hear Jack yelling out of anger.

"NO! That's not right! Elsa would never hurt anyone! Her incident with Anna was just an accident! Please your majesty, don't do this! Don't take her away from me, at least let me continue to talk to her." he pleaded. Hope and happiness filled my body as I heard Jack fighting for me.  
"I'm sorry Jack, but this is for both yours and Elsa's own good. Please just try to understand. We can't allow you to see her. I know how much she cares for you and how much you care for her, but it's just too dangerous." my father said, trying to reason with him. "Jack, it's for the best," his mother said.

I'll never see Jack again. My best friend, the one I love. I'll never see Anna again. My beloved sister. I broke down crying some more and ran to my room. I heard ice form under every step, but I didn't care. They're taking my best friend from me, my sister, everyone. Why did I have to be cursed with these powers? Why me? It's not fair. When I got to my room, I closed the door, locked it, and curled up in a ball in front of my door. I just continued to cry as ice and snow filled my room.

* * *

JACK'S POV

When Elsa's father told us that we weren't allowed to visit her anymore, my body instantly filled with anger. It wasn't fair. She didn't mean to hurt Anna. Elsa would never hurt a fly. The anger built up and before I knew it, I released it. "NO! That's not right! Elsa would never hurt anyone! Her incident with Anna was just an accident! Please your majesty, don't do this! Don't take her away from me, at least let me continue to talk to her." I pleaded. I can't lose her. Elsa's father sighed and stood up. His eyes filled with guilt and I knew what he was about to say, and it broke my heart. "I'm sorry Jack, but this is for both yours and Elsa's own good. Please just try to understand. We can't allow you to see her. I know how much she cares for you and how much you care for her, but it's just too dangerous." This angered me more, but I knew I couldn't change his mind. He says he knows how much I care about her, but he doesn't. He doesn't know that he's taking the girl I love from me. Yes, I love her. She's only 8, sure, but when I'm around her, I just feel happier. My body fills with warmth and I just always want to be with her. It's just not fair. She's only 8. Taking away all human contact isn't fair. My family and I went home after the talk. We were all devastated, me the most. When we got home, I went to my room and shut the door without even saying good night. I was just so sad. I laid in my bed thinking about her. I have to see her. I have to make sure she's ok. I sneaked out of my house and to the castle. The guards wouldn't let me in through the front, so I climbed up to Elsa's balcony.

When I got up, my heart broke once more. I saw Elsa curled up in a ball, leaning up against her door, crying. I knocked on her balcony doors and she looked up. Her eyes were red and her face was tear streaked. She got up and hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it. She stepped away to let me in and I did. I closed the balcony doors and walked up to her, but she stepped back. "Stay away Jack, I don't want to hurt you," she said as she brought her hands up to her chest. I then noticed that there was ice and snow everywhere. "Elsa, it's ok, you won't hurt me. I promise," I said as I walked up to her and embraced her with my arms. She leaned into me and sobbed some more. "Jack," she whispered, "Hm," I replied. "You shouldn't be here. They're taking you away from me. I'm not supposed to see you anymore," she said. "I looked into her eyes, "I had to see you. They can't take my best friend away from me. How about this, I'll try and visit as often as I can, I'll knock on your balcony doors and then we can hang out." I suggested. "Promise?" she asked with hope in her eyes. "Promise."


	2. Chapter 2 Mine

ELSA'S POV

Jack would come visit me as often as he could. Even with our 5 year difference, we were still able to maintain our friendship. Jack is a kid at heart which is why I love him so much. It's been 8 years since the incident with Anna and I have been able to avoid all contact with her. The only person besides my parents and the maids that I have had contact with is Jack. He lifts up my spirits and is like my own personal guardian. We constantly play with my powers and have snowball fights. He helps me to have fun. Gives me a chance at the childhood that my parents took away from me.

I sit there in my room, looking out the window, yearning to be free. Normally, at this time, my parents would be here with me trying to help me control my powers, however, they are out at sea going to visit my cousin Rapunzel for her wedding. Unfortunately I'm not able to go because of this curse, which means that Anna isn't either because it wouldn't exactly be fair. Anna is really lucky. She's just a normal girl who doesn't have to worry about anything. Why did I have to get cursed with these powers? Why me?

Suddenly I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my door open My maid Gerda comes in. Her face has a solemn look on it and my heart begins pounding. "Princess, I hate to be the one to tell you this," she says as she walks into my room. "We have received a letter from Corona telling us that your parents never arrived. Apparently there was a storm on their way there and..." she looks into my eyes. My heart beating faster. No, tell me I'm not about to hear what she's about to say. "a-and y-your p-parents, t-they d-died," she said between sobs. No, no, no, no they can't just die. No, this can't be happening. I want to release my emotions, but Gerda is still here. I somehow manage to speak. "Thank you for telling me Gerda. I would like some time alone if that's ok with you," I say. She nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

When the door is closed and I know she has left, I fall to the ground yelling out and sobbing. As soon as my hand touches the ground ice begins spreading every where. Mama, papa, they're gone. They just left. All of my sorrow is released and a blizzard starts to form. How am I supposed to control myself with out them. Why did you guys have to go? My crying continues and more and more tears pour out of my eyes until I have no more. The storm still rages as I lay on the ground sobbing.

* * *

I hear footsteps and a knock on the door. The same knock I've heard for the past 8 years. Anna's knock. I go to the door but don't open it. Instead I fall to the ground and lean against the door. I hear Anna begin to sing like she always has:

 _Elsa, please, I know you're in there  
_ _People are asking where you've been.  
_ _They say have courage and I'm trying to  
_ _I'm right out here for you  
_ _Just let me in._

 _We only have each other,  
_ _It's just you and me.  
_ _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

She finishes and I hear her crying. I begin crying again as well. Ice and snow are all over my room and snowflakes are still falling. I wish I could go out there and comfort her, but not in the condition I'm in. I would just end up hurting her. I curl up into a ball and continue to sob. I'm sorry Anna.

* * *

JACK'S POV

As I walk through the streets, I notice that everyone is a lot less cheery than normal. They're all dressed in black and some people are even crying. What's going on? I walk up to Mr. Smith, a companion of my mother. "Hello Jack," he says as he greets me. Even he seems less happy. "Mr. Smith, why is everyone so gloomy?" I ask. He looks up at me as if I'm crazy for not knowing the reason why. "You haven't heard?" he asks. I shake my head. "King Agnarr and Queen Iduna got lost at sea. They died, Jack." he said. What?! They died?! "Thank you, Mr. Smith," I say as I begin running off towards the castle. Oh my god, Elsa. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now. I have to get to her. She's probably in so much pain with no one to comfort her. I need to get to her.

I run to the castle and climb up to Elsa's balcony. I look inside to see her whole room covered in ice and snow. I see her against her door, curled up into a ball, crying. The site of this breaks my heart. My poor Elsa. I open the balcony doors and she looks up at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from her crying and her face is tear streaked. "Jack," her voice cracks as she says this and her bottom lip quivers. "Oh, Elsa. I-I'm so sorry," I say as I walk up to her and embrace her in my arms. She leans in and begins crying into my chest. "Jack, they're gone. My parents are gone," she sobs. I caress her hair and give her a kiss on her forehead. "I know, I know." I say softly. We stay in that position the rest of the night and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

It's been a year since my parents have died and I still miss them greatly. Today is my 16th birthday and I am spending it the same as I have every year: in my room. Normally I would have my parents with me for my birthday, but they're no longer here. I miss them so much. I begin crying again, but luckily am able to stop it. I've cried too much already. They wouldn't want me mourning over their deaths. I lay on my bed, singing a song I made up. It's not finished yet, but it's getting there. I'm just not inspired at the moment.

I hear a knock on my door, however, it's not my bedroom door, it's my balcony doors. I get up and walk over to see Jack. He smiles at me and I smile back. I always get a warm feeling when he's around. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I absolutely love him. Even though he's 5 years older than me, I still love him. "Happy Birthday Elsa," he says as he embraces me in a hug. He's so warm and comforting. "Thank you Jack," I say as I reluctantly release him. "Here, I got you something," he says as he hands me a present. I open it and see a beautiful snowflake necklace. It was crystal blue and created thousands of colors when the light reflected off of it. It had the words _I love you_ engraved on it with a J for Jack. I gasp at the words and look up at Jack. His face is pink from blushing and his eyes avoid mine. "Y-you love me?" I ask. Hoping for the answer to be a yes. "I-I've loved you ever since we were kids," he says. He loves me! I take my hand and place it on his cheek to turn his head towards mine. I look into his deep blue eyes and see that he's telling the truth. "I love you too," I say. His eyes widen and I blush.

Then, before I know it, Jack grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. At first I'm shocked, but eventually, I melt into the kiss and begin to kiss back. It felt magical. My first kiss with my true love, my best friend. We continue kissing for what seems like forever until I fall asleep in his arms. Happy birthday to me.

* * *

During the great thaw, Jack had been visiting Burgess. Him and his family were planning to move there and had visited it to find a house. When he returned, he heard about the recent events and went straight to Elsa. She's been through so much, now she has to hear the news of Jack moving. At least she was able to rekindle her relationship with Anna. She's gained love, but is about to lose the person who is the most important to her, but one day, they will reunite.

JACK'S POV

"Elsa!" I yell out as I see the love of my life. She turns around and smiles. "Jack!" she yells out and runs up to me. She jumps into my arms and I pull her in for a kiss. "Ummmm, Elsa. Who is this?" I hear a voice from behind Elsa. Elsa releases me from this kiss and walks up to Anna. "Anna, you may not remember him, but this is Jack. He's my best friend and the love of my life," Elsa says. When she says this, I am filled with joy, but then I remember that I'm leaving her and that I still have yet to tell her. "Nice to meet you," Anna says as I shake her hand.

Elsa walks back to me and gives me another hug. "Hey, Elsa, can we talk somewhere private?" I ask. She nods and leads me inside to her room. "What is it you need to talk about?" she asks. I look into her eyes and see worry on her face. "Elsa, you know I love you right?" I ask. Why is it so hard to tell her this? She simply nods. I take her hands in mine and continue to look at her. "This is really hard for me to tell you. And I am incredibly sad to have to say this, but...I'm moving to Burgess," finally it's out. I continue to look into her eyes and see sorrow. I feel my heart break after realizing that I am actually saying goodbye to her. "When are you leaving?" she says in a small whisper. I can tell that she is trying to be strong and is trying to hold back tears. "Tomorrow," I simply state. She lets out a sob, but then manages to contain it.

It stays silent for a moment until she embraces me in a hug. I freeze for a moment surprised by her sudden action, but then return the hug. "I'll miss you," Elsa says in between sobs. "I'll miss you more, I love you," I say. "I love you too." she says. We stay together the rest of the night and she eventually falls asleep in my arms. I can't sleep, not when I know that this is the last time I'll see her for a while. I'll miss my beautiful snowflake. I wish she could come with me. My angel, my snowflake, my Elsa. I don't want to let go. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to. I'll return one day to see this beautiful face. And on that day, I hope to make her mine forever.

 **Hey guys! So second chapter is kinda boring and does go a little fast even though it drags. I have been told that my stories seem to kind of rush the events and while I don't disagree at all (in fact I've noticed it myself) I just want to say that they go fast because I do not have enough details made and sometimes I begin to lose my ideas when typing. Honestly, at one point, I had so many, but then they all just disappeared. So, yeah, I get writers block incredibly often. Not to mention that my memory is the worst. Like I literally can't remember anything before the 2nd grade. And even then I only remember a couple of things from elementary school. Sometimes I can completely forget what happened a week before. That's probably a bad thing, but I mean, I get by. I manage to remember unimportant things and sometimes even eventful things. Anyways, that's my reason for all these rushed and short chapters. I'm sorry if you do not like my short, precise chapters. I can't really help writers block. Anyways, hope you like it, and if you don't, I'm sorry I wasted your time.**


End file.
